


Unfair

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the span of a single year life had become most unfair to Lymsleia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

In the span of a single year life had become most unfair to Lymsleia. It all started the evening her big brother proposed to join Aunt Sialeeds on diplomatic business, and her father agreed without hesitation. The castle air was a stale one, and throughout town there were a myriad of murmurs and criticisms about the prince. Well, Lyon pointed that part out, for the prince did not let that sort of superficial nonsense get to him. He had more than enough of Lymsleia snubbing him all her life that anyone else's words were not even considered, let alone felt.

No, but the prince had voiced his displeasure with being confined to the palace more than once. Lymsleia knew the he was the adventurous type, more often than not sneaking into town with no more than Lyon at his side, though never daring to leave town. He had never left town on his own and craved to see Falena. Since Lymsleia's birth the family seldom left the Sun Palace, preferring to focus on raising her to be the finest woman she could be, and quickly, too. Rumor had it that the Sacred Games were going to happen sooner than Lymsleia had anticipated. Her mother and father initially wanted to wait at least until she was sixteen, but then the date got moved to fourteen, then twelve. And Lymsleia wouldn't put it past them to have to move it again. For all she knew, the Sacred Games could happen tomorrow. She did not understand why her parents couldn't just tell those nobles no, being royalty and all, but she had a feeling she'd be finding out soon enough. The thought of it made her ill.

Speaking of ill, the prince was determined to see the world beyond Sol-Falena. It had been years for him. He had spent his share of time locked in studies, learning nothing of use to him as he was not in line of the throne. It was almost unfair that he should have to live a life of such solitude, but what was a prince of a Queendom to do? Then again, he was the more fortunate of the two. He was granted freedom just like that. Mother and father thought it was a fine idea that he should go out and see the world. When Lymsleia said she wanted to come, she got a chorus of very firm "No"s from everyone but her brother. He looked at her with sympathy, but said nothing. What was there to be said? Lymsleia was a princess. There was much that she had to do and learn, and it was only a matter of time before she had to put that learning to good use.

So off her brother was, to explore and examine the lands. His first trip was to Estrise, to see how the rebuild after Armes's invasion progressed, and it had done so swimmingly. He was positively pink in the face when he described the wonderful people, the sights, and especially the food. Her brother was especially fond of good food. It was a wonder that he never got chubby. Even Lyon thought as much.

As time went on, her big brother spent more time away. In that time Lymsleia had really come to love her big brother. His absence upset her because for all that he was useless (everybody said so) he was still her brother. No one's smile was as kind as his and no one's voice as calming and captivating. No one was as understanding, or compromising as he. He appeared delicate, some people even called him effeminate, but he was stronger than anybody, even Miakis! Lymsleia saw him and Miakis duel each other into a draw, and to even tie with Miakis meant he must have had super strength! Sometimes Kyle and Sir George couldn't even beat her. She was a shoe-in for next Queen's Knight spot, even before Lyon. Lyon was no pushover either, but Lymsleia had never seen Lyon battle Miakis.

Nor would she ever, it seemed. If Lymsleia thought seeing her brother off on a regular basis was unfair, then perhaps, at the delicate age of ten, her sitting through the entire Sacred Games must have been most unjust. That was only the beginning, though. She knew. Euram Barows may have been a worthless rat, but Gizel Godwin? Why, he was a malevolent snake. Lymsleia had never been so unenthused. Why, she would almost rather marry her own brother than that awful man. Really, what nonsense! Surely her parents would change their mind and allow Lymsleia to marry that nice Belcoot man instead. Big brother seemed fond of him.

It was not to be. 

A month after the Sacred Games. All it took was one month, and Godwin would have the lives of her parents. Lymsleia had never been so devastated in all of her life, but she had one comfort. The knowledge that her brother and Lady Sialeeds got away. Surely they would rescue her from this most unjust predicament, and quickly. The Sun would be on their side and snuff out the evil that was rotting their precious Queendom. In the mean time, Lymsleia had to sit by idly and think of some way, any way, to aid her brother in defeating the Godwins.

Of course, nothing came to her easily. Despite being next in line for the throne, she had no power. None whatsoever. She learned in time why her parents could never say no. She learned in time the evils of nobility. Most importantly, she learned the strength of her brother, for he was the only one who dared to fight this. He was the only one causing problems for the Godwins, and he wasn't even in line for the throne.

It was most unfair, having to wait to be rescued. It was most unfair, having nothing but faith to give to her brother.


End file.
